Coda 12x05
by Arielmine
Summary: Je crois que le titre parle de lui-même. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver après cette nouvelle chasse particulièrement mouvementée ? Spoilers 12x05.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je passe vite fait par ici pour publier un petit quelque chose.** **Je viens de regarder l'épisode 12x05 de Supernatural, et il m'a _un peu_ inspiré ^^ Couplé à Tumblr (j'aurais jamais jamais jamais jamais dû regarder ce que c'était !) voilà ce que ça donne :)**

 **Spoilers: Saison 12, Episode 5 (Je crois que c'est assez évident :D)**

 **Disclaimer: Oui, bah, je possède toujours rien !**

 **Rating: K**

 **NB: Ne soyez pas étonnés, je conserve les versions françaises des noms ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Coda 12x05**

En voyant le nom de Dean s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone, Castiel n'hésita pas une seconde avant de décrocher.

« Dean ?

 _\- Cass ! Hey, comment ça va ?_ »

La voix de Dean semblait… Euphorique. L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va. Crowley et moi on est toujours sur la piste de Lucifer. Et toi ?

 _\- Génial ! J'ai buté Hitler !_ »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, perplexe.

« Dean, Hitler est mort il y a 71 ans et…

 _\- Version officielle ! En fait, il s'avère que…_

\- Hey l'angelot ! A qui tu parles ? interrogea Crowley qui venait de le rejoindre

\- Dean, il dit qu'il a buté Hitler » l'informa l'ange en éloignant le portable de son oreille

Le roi de l'Enfer haussa les sourcils, clairement dubitatif, avant de saisir le téléphone de Castiel.

« Mowgli, t'es sous acide ou quoi ? Il suffit qu'on s'absente un moment pour que tu nous fasses un mauvais trip ?

\- Crowley ! Rends-moi ça ! exigea le brun

\- Plus tard, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi ton petit copain a l'air d'être persuadé d'avoir tué un type qui s'est suicidé il y a un bail !

\- Dean n'est pas…

 _\- Les gars, je suis toujours là vous savez ?_

\- Bouge pas, je te mets sur haut-parleur. Comme ça on sera deux à avoir la confirmation que tu as clairement pété un câble ! » répondit Crowley

Celui-ci enclencha le haut-parleur, conservant le téléphone en main et évitant Castiel qui essayait de le récupérer.

« Alors ? redemanda le roi de l'enfer, indifférent aux gesticulations de l'ange

 _\- Les Thule_ , expliqua Dean, _Ils ont conservé l'âme d'Hitler dans une_ _vieille montre à gousset pour pouvoir lui faire réintégrer le corps d'un de ses sous-fifres. Ils ont réussi, on les a tués, et j'ai foutu une patate à Hitler avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Donc oui, j'ai bien buté Hitler !_ »

Castiel et Crowley se dévisagèrent, et un long silence répondit à Dean.

« _Vous savez, dans ces conditions, un petit « Bien joué » ou « Félicitations » serait apprécié ! J'ai évité qu'un des pires fils de pute de l'Histoire ne revienne !_ renchérit le chasseur

\- Tu veux une médaille ! Très bien, je t'en offrirai une quand on se reverra ! ironisa le roi de l'Enfer

 _\- Tes sarcasmes, tu peux te les foutre où je pense ! D'ailleurs, c'est Castiel que j'appelais, pas toi !_

\- Très bien, très bien, je te repasse ton angelot !

 _\- C'est pas mon…_ »

Ignorant les protestations du chasseur, Crowley observa une dernière fois l'écran du téléphone avant de le rendre à l'ange qui le fusillait des yeux. Castiel désactiva le haut-parleur et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Cette histoire est dingue ! avoua-t-il à son protégé

 _\- Ouaip, je confirme. Mais elle est véridique à 100%, demande à Sammy ! Il m'a vu faire !_

 _\- Dean, tu m'emmerdes. Lâche-moi avec cette histoire !_ fit la voix étouffée de Sam et l'ange ne put retenir un sourire

\- Je te crois Dean. Eh bien, dans ce cas, sache que je suis fier de toi ! »

Il entendit distinctement le rire de son protégé et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine tandis que son sourire s'accentuait.

« _Merci Cass ! Tiens-moi au courant si vous trouvez des infos sur Lucifer !_

\- Promis Dean !

 _\- A plus, mon ange ! »_

Le chasseur raccrocha et Castiel était certain que son sourire s'était élargi encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se décida à rejoindre Crowley qui l'observait, les bras croisés, un air passablement amusé dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Castiel, suspicieux

Le démon lui sourit.

« Depuis quand Dean a le droit à un cœur après son nom sur ton téléphone ? »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilààààààà, ça, c'est fait :) J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **On se voit dimanche !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
